Talk:Fatalis
Hey, it's Lasatar, the creator of the Fatalis page, I'd just like to know why Fatalis was demoted to Large building level in durability, and why overall tier was demoted to 8-C. The durability feat was that it can survive being impaled by a drill larger than it is. this is in relation to size, if a large building was impaled by a drill larger that it was, it would be reduced to nothing. And as for the tiering, if that is the correct tiering, than all the other monsters have been tiered wrong, because it is now at the same level as a Rathian, and less powerful than a ceadeus. Nothing could be further from the truth. I did state that it is the strongest thing in the series. Lasatar (talk) 03:43, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Please read the Attack Potency page. 7-B means power equivalent to destroying an entire city in one blow. 8-C means being able to destroy a building. :Also, scaling this creature as large building level for being able to destroy a 5 meters stone pillar seems very suspect. It should be small building level at best. Antvasima (talk) 06:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Your agument is that that feat ranks it as small building level. You didn't play Monster Hunter, did you? Fatalis does not rely on physical attacks at all. Its true strength comes from its elemental/energy attacks. Since these don't tend to damage the terrain too much, it's difficult to measure how strong they are, but a good approximation would be its heat aura burning an unprotected human to death in under a second. A protected human will only last about 4-5. If you insist that it is small building level at most, take into account that it destroyed the entire kingdom of Schrade (which would be city level) with ease. And if you still insist on making it tier 9, I think that you should probably consided nerfing all of the other creatures from this series, because as of now, Fatalis is barely considered stronger than a great Jaggi, and less powerful than every other creature in the series, despite it being cannonically the most powerful. I am going to edit the feats part of the page, to show the proper feats. I won't change the tiering, but please take time to consider the proper feats. Lasatar (talk) 23:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Another thing, there are creatures in the series such as Dalamadur (Which I'm planning on adding in the future) that are mountain level. But could they defeat Fatalis? Not a chance. The only creatures in the series that could stand a chance against Fatalis are Alatreon, Shantien, Dhisufiroa, and possibly Duremudira. Lasatar (talk) 23:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, as you say, I haven't played the game. My job is to help evaluate the feats that regular users bring to my attention. And the physical feats that were listed in the page strictly rated it as small building level. ::If it can be power-scaled from characters that can destroy Mount Everest sized mountains in one blow, then it is likely mountain level, and if it can be power-scaled from characters that can destroy large real life cities in one blow, then it is likely city level. ::Similarly, creating thunderstorms or causing meteorites to fall should rate it considerably higher, but we still need a calculation of the actual scale of the thunderstorm, or size of the meteorites to place it anywhere. Antvasima (talk) 06:57, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, let's see, it's difficult to examine the exact size of the meteors since they move so fast, pausing the game reveals that they are not overly large; only about 5-10 metres in diametre, but quite a lot can fall in a short space of time, about 3 or 4 per second, they move very fast (it is difficult to see them before they land, even if the game is slowed down), and they deal a lot of fire and physical damage. The move lasts about 7-10 seconds (unless Fatalis spams it), and they tend to fall in areas closer to the spot where Fatalis is. The Lightning storms have about the same rate of landing, but are directed at the general vacinity of the target. Since lightning is more likely to hit tall objects, a large opponent is at great risk from this move. :::About the power scaling from other creatures, Fatalis is the strongest creature in the series, even when compared to creatures like Dalamadur (which is a 500 metre long snake that can crush mountains by wrapping around them, and has an enormous laser cone attack with a starting radius of about 20 metres), Ceadeus (which can cause mark 7 earthquakes by ramming the ocean floor in a very deep part of the sea), and Amatsumagatsuchi (which is constantly surrounded by a hurricane so fast and dense that it can literally swim in it). :::Hope this helps. Lasatar (talk) 00:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, the problem is that those feats are hard to gauge without calculations. Perhaps you could ask at the OBD? Although a creature wrapping itself around a small mountain and crushing it sounds like town level. Antvasima (talk) 07:12, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::So, Perhaps we could state its tier as "at least 7-C"? I'm not sure about the other feats, but those don't show the pinnacle of what it can do. It just shows what it is seen to do in the game. When it comes to destructive potential, its Mega Fire Wave move would probably be at least large building level. When it comes to durability, I don't have much to go on apart from it surviving a giant dragonator drill, but if Gurren Lagann has shown us anything, it's that drills are strong, so maybe at least Large building level or City block level. :::::I'll let you decide, I'm still new to this wiki, and don't know too much about the power scaling. Lasatar (talk) 23:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::How about "At least Large Building level. Possibly Large Town level via power scaling from Ceadeus and Dalamadur" Attack Potency and Durability, with explanations in parentheses? Antvasima (talk) 06:57, January 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::On it, thanks for your help. After this, I'll get around to adding some more articles. Lasatar (talk) 02:48, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Okay. No problem. Antvasima (talk) 07:41, January 14, 2016 (UTC)